Mi claro personal
by Ariscullen
Summary: Crecer dentro de una familia de Lobos puede ser molesto, no existe la intimidad, amenazan a mis posibles citas, es algo frustrante, al menos lo era hasta que lo conocí a él, no solo era un profesor sino también era un vampiro el enemigo natural de mi familia
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Claro personal**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen como muchos ya saben a mi autora favorita S. Meyer yo solo me encargo de descargar todo lo que mi retorcida mente desea.**

 **Summary: Crecer dentro de una familia de Lobos puede ser molesto, no existe la intimidad, amenazan a mis posibles citas, es algo frustrante, al menos lo era hasta que lo conocí a él, no solo era un profesor sino también era un vampiro el enemigo natural de mi familia**

 **E vuelto tuve problemas con mi otra historia xq según una chica estaba plagiando otra historia con el mismo nombre, ante que todo quiero decir q mis historias no son plagio, me parece que eso es un acto ruin el plagiar la historia de otra persona y ganarse el crédito sin a verse esforzado, por lo tanto elimine mi anterior historia y cree esta que espero q les guste**

 **Capítulo 1**

Soy Bella Swan vivo en la Push en el estado de Washington, me considero una chica común y corriente con una vida un poco diferente, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 meses de vida, por lo que mi custodia quedo en manos del hermano mayor de mi padre quien realmente era su Tío Abuelo Sam Swan quien para aquel entonces aparentaba tener solo 17 años – es un Metamorfo por lo que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un lobo gigante -, él me llevo a vivir a la Push, criándome solo hasta que conoció a Emily Young su impronta – si otra cosa que realmente no logro entender del todo solo sé que ella es como su luz en la oscuridad o algo así – se casaron cuando yo tenía 13 años y desde entonces somos una familia.

Aquella mañana fue como cualquier otra al menos para mí lo fue, me desperté sintiendo aquel frío característico de aquella zona, aunque a mí no me molestaba tal vez era porque no conocía otra cosa, luego de hacer mi rutina de cada mañana me vestí con unos vaqueros ajustado negros, una camiseta que decía **"I Love Wolfe"** y mis converse negras, tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Bell´s – el estridente saludo asustaría a cualquiera menos a mí, había crecido rodeado de pura testosterona a mi alrededor que a veces me era difícil ser una chica normal

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué no saben desayunar en sus casas? – pregunte a todos antes de sentarme al lado de Jacob mi mejor amigo

\- Sabes que la comida de Emily es la mejor – mire a Seth quien tenía cinco panecillos en sus manos y uno en su boca

\- Si, si eso lo dicen siempre – rodeo los ojos tomando un panecillo – O Jacob ya reparaste mi motocicleta – mire a mi amigo quien se golpeaba el pecho le extendí un vaso con agua el cual se tomó de golpe

\- Con quien crees que estás hablando pulga por supuesto que si – me dijo revolviendo mi cabello me queje antes de mirarlo con molestia pero el solo se rio, quise golpearlo pero solo lograría termina con mi mano entablillada y él muy fresco como lechuga.

 _ **Maldito genes de lobos**_ – pensé tragándome los insulto destinados a él

Todos en esta mesa era lobos todos menos yo, pues la madre de mi padre – Sam – no era mi bisabuela sino que fue la segunda esposa de mi bisabuelo, por lo que era una chica común y corriente rodeado de puros lobos molestos y entrometidos.

\- Hola cariño buenos días – me saludo mi padre besando mi frente para luego sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa

\- Buenos días Papá – murmure un poco avergonzada, mi padre siempre fue cariñoso conmigo a diferencia de como trataba a su manada con mano de hierro, el jamás me alzo la voz o me pego según Mama Emily él me había echado a perder

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a clases hoy? – me pregunto con una sonrisa dulce

\- Jamás – chille avergonzada – Papá te quiero pero tengo 16 años puedo ir a colegio yo solo – ni loca iba a permitir que me vieran llegar en la patrullar del jefe de policía de Forks

\- Lo sé pero eso no significa que no me preocupes si fuera a la preparatoria aquí en la Push sería mejor para mi bienestar mental – argumento con falsa tristeza, yo solo rodee lo ojos y respire profundamente, habíamos tenido esta conversación desde que decidí a la secundaria en Forks

\- Sam – Mamá Emily entro justa a tiempo – todos sabemos que no te agrada de que Bella vaya a otra secundaria donde ninguno de ellos – señalando a los chicos – pueden vigilarla, pero tú la criaste deberías confiar más en ella – asentí dándole la razón a ella

\- Porque la crie es que estoy preocupado – refunfuño – crie a una hermosa princesa y esos malditos cara pálidas intenta quitármela

Bufe molesta, mi padre era un hombre celoso y no dejaba que nadie se me acercara, pero cuando se trataba de chicos no le importaba mostrarle su arma y claro teniendo a la mayoría de la manada trabajando como policías, era normal que a mis 16 años jamás hubiera tenido una cita, la única que casi tuve termino con el pobre de Mike Newton tras la rejas por que según él intento violar a su bebé.

\- Papá vuelvo a repetirte tengo 16 años, es normal que a mi edad tenga citas, tus las tenía cuando tenía mi edad hace casi 110 años atrás – le recordé

\- Cariño en aquellos tiempo los chicos era más decente y le pedían permiso a sus padres antes de salir con una chicas, hoy en días los jóvenes son una bola de hormonales que solo buscar sexo, drogas y quien sabe cuántas porquería más – me tomo de la mano – tu eres mi dulce ángel y quiero protegerte

\- Si claro protegerme, cuando me enamore lo hare de un hombre que tenga tu edad a ver si así eres feliz – bufe molesta, sentí la mesa se movía y vi a todos los chicos conteniendo la risa – idiotas, se los juro que si se atreven a reírse los castrare a todos – los amenace con el cuchillo para mantequilla, ellos solo estallaron en risa quise matarlo se los juro – Me largo de aquí – tome mi mochila y me fui

Amaba a mi familia pero había ocasiones en las que realmente quería matarlos a todos, son demasiado sobreprotectores y no se calaban cuando alguien no les gustaba, creo que iba a morir virgen si dejaba que ellos controlasen mi vida, subía a mi motocicleta Yahama FZ6 de color negro cromado que Jake había reconstruido para mí como regalo de cumpleaños, papá había querido regalarme un camioneta, pero para su desgracia esta termino bajo el agua, cuando la maneja por primera vez – en mi defensa solo a él se le ocurría ponerme al volante sin enseñarme a conducir – al final acepto que yo usara la motociclista no sin antes hacerme un prueba extenuante de cómo se debería conducir adecuadamente.

Quince minutos después entre al estacionamiento del colegio, aún no había muchos auto por lo que me estacione en mi lugar, soy la única chica que viene en motocicleta al colegio, muchas preferían los automóviles pues vivíamos en uno de los lugares más nublados y lluviosos, claro que yo no era una de esa persona – soy albina por parte de mi madre biológica por lo que el sol suele quemarme con facilidad dejándome con la apariencia de un gran tomate maduro, ya tenía suficiente con sonrojarme con facilidad para también hacerlo con el sol – por lo que la lluvia y el cielo nublado era mis mejores amigos – Ademas para eso existían las gabardinas – al bajarme de mi moto pude ver la camioneta de Tyler hablando con Mike y Ben, busque a mi amiga Ángela pero no la vi por ningún lado, lo que si llamo mi atención fue un Volvo de gama alta, color plateado aparcado en uno de los lugares más alejados de estacionamiento.

 _ **De quien será ese auto**_ – pensé curiosa todos en Forks tenía autos antiguos o de segunda mano el mas nuevo era uno del 2000 que era del directo del hospital, pero ese auto se veía salido de concesionario de autos

\- Bella – Jessica llego a mi lado agitada

\- Hola Jess, ¿Por qué tan agitada? – pregunte al verla tan alborotada, esa chica jamás se veía mal arreglada eso sería como que el mismo infierno se congelaría

\- Es que no viste a los papasitos que llegaron – me respondió emocionada

\- ¿Papasitos? ¿Acaso hoy hay alguna junta de padres y profesores y no me entere? – yo jamás olvidaba nada tenía una excelente memoria, pero aun así saque mi teléfono para revisar mi agenda, no había nada

\- Bella por dios – Jess me tomo por lo hombre y me agito como si fuera una muñeca – te estoy diciendo que unos chicos guapos acaban de llegar – revelo

\- ¿Por qué no lo dices así? – Sin mucho interés me libre de ella – ¿solo por eso están tan desaliñada? – señale mostrándole como se veía con mi teléfono

\- Mi dios que horror – chillo antes de arreglarse el cabello y su maquillaje – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Porque llegaste y me usaste como una maraca – resople.

\- Bien lo siento, pero ahora vamos a que veía los nuevos especímenes – agarrándome por el brazo

\- Hoy no tenemos biología – le recordé inocentemente, antes de sentir un golpe en mi frente

\- Bella por el amo a dios, en verdad pareces una anciana de 60 años, nunca comprendes lo que te digo – se burló de mi la muy idiota

\- Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que hables de forma tan rara – le dije antes de tomar mi mochila e irme directo a mi primera clase

Okey admito que no comprendo muchos del lenguaje coloquial que usan la gran mayoría de los adolescentes de mi edad, pero si mi padre me hubiera escuchado hablar así en casa, dios se apiadara de mi alma, además no solía salir al menos no con chicas como Jessica o Laurent, mamá Emily nunca me lo permitiría y ni que digo de los chicos de la manada, me crie con hombre que maldecían peor que marineros y que solo hablaban de autos, motos y sexo de nada más, la primera vez que fui a comprar brasieres Jacob y Quil se pusieron jugar con los brasieres lanzándoselos el uno al otro, ese día fue el más humillante de mi vida y a ellos lo vetaron de por vida del centro comercial de Port Angeles, el caso es que nunca tuve una noche de chicas y Mamá Emily no contaba como chica.

Iban tan sumergida en mis pensamiento que no me di de cuenta que había alguien frente a mi hasta que choque con aquella dura y fría pared, hubiera caído al suelo si aquella pared no me hubiera agarrado, un minuto las paredes no tienen brazos ni huelen tan bien, levanto la mirada y contuve el aliento ante aquella visión que tenía frente a mí, era el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en mi vida, era como el dios griego Adonis de que había leído hace mucho tiempo, pero este hombre era mil veces más guapo que ese tal Adonis En el momento en que nuestros otros se cruzaron fue como si la gravedad desapareciera, fue como ver la luz después de estar en la oscuridad, como si bebería agua después de días sin hacerlo, es como si valiera la pena vivir, sus ojos, esos ojos color ámbar me hipnotizaron como si pudiera leer en lo más profundo de mi alma.

\- Profesor Cullen – escuche a lo lejos decir pero ni él ni yo nos movimos ni un segundo – Profesor Cullen – la voz se escuchó cerca por lo que contra nuestro deseos nos separamos - Oh veo que conoció a la señorita Swan – mire al directo Banner el cual al verme su rostro se ilumino – Que bueno encontrarnos contigo Bella, él Edward Cullen el nuestro profesor de biología – señalando a la persona frente a mí que no dejaba de verme

\- Es un placer conocerlo – susurro un poco avergonzada pero él pudo escucharme

\- También se unirán otro nuestro profesor de Educación física el señor Emmett Cullen y tendremos tres nuevos estudiantes que son pariente de ellos Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen la hermana menos de los nuestros profesores – tuve que apartar la vista de aquel hombre y ver a las personas que me estaban presentando, fue algo raro pues todos ellos se parecía, tenían las misma ojeras pronunciadas, la piel lisa y brillante pero sobre todos aquellos ojos ámbar – La señorita Swan es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y es nuestro alumna ejemplar si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarle a ella - Me sonroje un poco ante aquella palabras, era la presidente del consejo estudiantil porque los profesores así lo habían decidido,

\- Disculpe señor director debo ir a mi primera clase – tenía que salir de ahí rapido, pero a la vez no quería irme deseaba quedarme cerca de aquella persona

\- Oh por supuesto – se hizo a un lado – espera Bella, puedes por favor darle un recorrido a los nuevos estudiantes – por la mirada de aquellos chicos en especial de la rubia tuve que pensarlo antes de responderle

\- Pues vera...

\- Eso no será necesario – intervino la chica con apariencia de hada – creo que ella está muy ocupada, no queremos interrumpir sus deberes

\- Oh cierto lo lamento Bella – se disculpo

\- No hay problema – le dedique una sonrisa escuche a un animal gruñir, mire al hombre frente a mí que tenía una expresión molesta – con sus permiso me retiro

Cuando pase al lado de aquel hombre tuve una profundas ganas de lanzarme en sus brazos, pero logre resistirme no era posible que me haya enamorado de un profesor por favor yo no era así, aun así cuando más me alejaba de él sentía como si mi corazón se oprimiera tuve que sujetarme de la pared cuando doble en una esquina, ya que me faltaba el aliento, sin saber porque regrese a aquel lugar ya no quedaba nada pero aun así el olor de aquella persona seguía en él aire, ese día supe que mi vida cambiaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi claro personal**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen como muchos ya saben a mi autora favorita S. Meyer yo solo me encargo de descargar todo lo que mi retorcida mente desea.**

 **Summary: Crecer dentro de una familia de Lobos puede ser molesto, no existe la intimidad, amenazan a mis posibles citas, es algo frustrante, al menos lo era hasta que lo conocí a él, no solo era un profesor sino también era un vampiro el enemigo natural de mi familia**

 **Capítulo 2**

Aunque llego unos minutos tardes a mi primera clase, pero el profesor me dejo entrar sin problema, la mañana paso un poco extraña mi celular no dejaba de vibrar, al principio pensé que era mi padre quien siempre me enviaba un mensaje para avisarme que había llegado a la comisaria, pero luego de 15 mensajes tuve el presentimiento de que no era él, al revisar los mensajes solo estaba escrito las letras S.O.S, para mi tercera clase de la mañana estaba pensando seriamente en apagar mi teléfono, no podía concentrarme en mis clases pues a cada segundo llegaba un mensaje, al escuchar la última campanada de la mañana tome mis cosas al salir de salón me topé con un grupo de al menos 50 chicas.

\- Tenemos una emergencia – dijeron todas a la vez, solo suspire antes de guiarlas al salón de consejo estudiantil, a fuera me esperaban unos 100 chicas mas

 _ **Genil cuando creí que este nuevo año escolar iba a hacer calmado**_ – pensé irritada, quería renuncia al puesto de presidenta para no me lo iban a permitir, al dejar entrar a las chicas note que todas quedaría un poco apretadas

\- Bien chica que es lo que pasa – empecé a decir antes de que todas hablara a la vez por lo que tuve que alzas mis manos parta callarlas – Así no se puede tiene que ser una a la vez y antes que todos no estoy dispuesta a escuchar quejas sobre que una estudiante viste igual a la otra, o si otra estudiante tiene la misma manicura que la otra o ninguna de esas tonterías – le advertir, el año pasado había tenido que escuchar tantos reclamos infantiles que a la mitad del segundo cambie un poco las reglas (con la ayuda del director) cada estudiante que rompiera las reglas debía de escuchar las quejas de los estudiantes, escribirla y pasármelas personalmente a mi

\- Bella esto es una emergencia real – puede ver a Lauren abriéndose paso

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – desconfiadas para la mayoría de estas chica una emergencia seria encontrar a otra chica usando la misma ropa.

\- Estábamos siendo acosadas sexualmente – se quejó a lo que todas asintieron

\- Chicas esperen un minuto – tuve que levantarme de mi lugar antes de que empezara a hablar toda a la vez – si un profesor se niega a salir con ustedes o no revela su estado sentimental no es un acoso _**al menos no por parte de el**_ – pensé al final

\- No se trata de eso – vi a Jessica en un esquina – el nuevo profesor nos está acosando – sentí un punzada en mi pecho

\- El nuevo profesor – mi voz tembló un poco

\- Si el profesor de Educación Física – suspire aliviada al saber que le profesor de Biología no estaba implicado

\- El profesor Cullen no – todos asintieron – ¿Cuál es ese acaso sexual de que hablan?

\- Nos está exigiendo saber cuándo nos bajas nuestro periodo – chillaron todas indignadas

Parpadee varias veces sorprendida, tal vez había escuchado mal

\- Perdón? – una de las chica me extendiendo un formulario el cual leí antes de que abrir mis ojos con sorpresa – esto tiene que ser una broma

\- No lo es… mira la firma – señalo una de las estudiantes

Mis ojos bajaron hasta en pie de página ahí estaba no solo el sello del colegio sino la firma tanto del directo como la del nuevo profesor.

\- Esto no puede ser posible – molesta arrugue aquella hoja – ahora mismo voy a hablar con el profesor y luego con el directo esto es invadir nuestra privacidad – Salí de ahí molesta – ustedes se quedan aquí, voy a hablar personalmente con el profesor y no las quiero ahí – señale

De camino me topé con Angela la cual también tenía un formulario de nuevo profesor, al menos ella solo se sentía avergonzada, esa es una pregunta personal e intiman, ningún profesor podía exigirle a nadie que revelemos eso, es como preguntarnos cuando fue nuestra última masturbación es ridículo

\- Bella no actúes impulsivamente – me aconsejo

\- Descuida eso no pasara, solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando – le sonreí antes de alejarme, perdería la hora del almuerzo pero debía solucionar este problema lo antes posible, al llegar a la oficina del profesor Cullen toque antes de entrar – profesor debemos hablar

\- Señorita Swan estaba esperando por usted – me dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio

Antes no lo había detallado bien el hombre era enorme mediría 6'5 muy alto y corpulento pero no tenía sobrepeso solo era músculos, su cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente rizado, parecía intimidante y guapo pero por alguna razón su rostro al sonreír se le formaban hoyuelos le daba un aire infantil no a menudo en un hombre adulto. Me parecía más un niño grande que un adulto, lo vi aspirar de forma disimulada al acercarme.

\- Creo saber a qué vino – me miro antes de sonreírme con inocencia

\- Bien así nos ahorraremos mucho profesor – le dije sacando el formulario arrugado – creo que esto es muy serio, las estudiantes se están quejado y diciendo que usted la está acosando sexualmente

\- No creo que sea acoso sexual – murmuro para sí mismo pero aun así pude escucharlo

\- Preguntarle a una adolescente cuando les vine su periodo menstruar es claramente una violación a nuestra intimidad, es acoso – recalque

\- Señorita Swan yo no les estoy pidiendo a las estudiantes que me digan cuando, solo quiero saber los días y publicarlo en la cartelera deportiva - Me levante golpeando el escritorio furioso con lo que acaba de decir aquel hombre

\- PUBLICAR – grite indignada quise decirle lo que pensaba de él en ese momento pero tuve que morderme la lengua o lo golpearía – no somos animales a los que tiene que publicar en una cartelera, ninguna de las chicas va a aceptar una cosa tan… tan… tan monstruoso y depravado, nosotras no te estamos pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que se masturbo o sí?

\- Señorita Swan, cálmese por favor – trataba de tranquilizarme, pero solo se ganó una mirada fulminante a lo que él solo se rio mal, este profesor tenía grandes problemas – en serio eres en verdad una persona muy agradable, creo que me exprese mal

\- Usted cree? – bufe con acidez

\- Si, dime Isabella

\- Bella – corregí

\- Bella – sonrió aún más – Entonces dime cuantas veces al año ustedes ven el periodo

\- No se lo pienso decir – reproche cruzando mis brazos

\- Entiendo, entiendo… ustedes vez su periodo cada mes no? – Asentí con desgana – y durante ese tiempo la mayoría no quiere hacer nada inclusive deportes – nuevamente asentí – pero se comprobando que su perio… – lo mire mal – quise decir que durante sus días no importa si hacen ejercicio eso no es un problema para nadie

\- Eso lo entiendo pero que tiene que ver eso y que usted quiera que todas le digan cuando pasan por eso días – él tendría que ir al grano antes de que me fuera

\- Que la mayoría de las chicas usan como excusas sus días para faltar a clases – me mordí la lengua pues eso era cierto yo era una de las que cuando pasaba por eso no quería hacer ejercicio eso era la mejor excusa cuando no se tenía una justificativo medico

\- Aun no veo cuál es su punto - inquirí

\- El punto es que no voy a permitir que sigan faltando a las clases de deportes por causa de algo tan simple… - quise golpearlo era un hombre, él no nos entendía

\- Profesor Cullen

\- Emmett

\- Emmett – corregí – ahí chicas que cuando están en esos días tienen dolores fuertes, sea por cualquier tipo de malformaciones o simplemente hormonales, pero creo entender su punto hablare con las chicas que pasan por momento doloroso, les explicare su objetivo así ellas irán directamente con sus ginecólogo a pedirles los justificativos – iba a levantarme

\- Espere un momento – me detuvo – creo que no me está entendiendo – lo mire intrigada – quiero saber cuándo tienen sus periodo

\- Otra vez la mula al trigo – murmure molesto – escucha NADIE, absolutamente nadie te va a decir algo personal, así que solo aceptarlo

\- Y yo le digo que se hará a mi manera – repuso con firmeza levantándose a cualquier otra persona podría intimidarse por su tamaño pero maldición yo me había criado con hombres dominantes, manipuladores y que se transformaban en lobos él no me daba miedo – porque así estaré seguro de que es verdad que tienen o no su periodo – rodeo los ojos antes de morderme la lengua, no podía insultarlo aunque se lo estaba buscando

\- No comprendo porque le es importante para usted saber eso – estuve cerca de gritarle

\- Que bien que lo pregunta – levante una ceja cuando me acerco una carpeta – es la carpeta de asistencia de año pasado escrita y firmada por el profesor Clapp – lo mire confundida antes de tomar la carpeta yo tenía la lista de asistencia del año pasado así que me pareció raro que él me la entregara – tengo entendió que al final de cada trimestre se te entrega la lista

\- Muchos de los estudiantes participan en actividades extracurriculares, si hay algún evento importa como partidos de campeonatos o proyecto de ciencia, artes y esas cosa, se toma en consideración sus notas escolares y su asistencia, si su promedio bajo de los quince puntos establecidos o tiene un máximo de 20% de inasistencia esos alumnos quedaran fuera de dichas actividades – mencione revisando la asistencia la cual era parecía a la que me había entregado el año pasado pero note que había algunas alteraciones que me hicieron fruncir el ceño

\- Creo que noto que varios estudiantes tienes más de 20% de las inasistencia – musito sonriendo, solo lo ignore antes de tomar la carpeta que yo había traído, en donde tenía todo anotado, busque rápidamente la lista del año pasado, como me tenía 16 estudiante entre ella 5 chicas que pertenecían _cheerleading maldije ante eso, esas chicas el año pasado habían ido al campeonato inter-escolar cuando realmente no debía de a ver asistido – creo que se dio cuenta de esas estudiantes no?_

 _\- Si – murmuro esas chicas iba a pagar muy caro, entonces vi que el nombre de Lauren estaba escrito con tinta roja – Porque el nombre de Lauren Mallory está en rojo_

 _\- Yo también me hice la misma pregunta entonces busque entre las cosas que había dejado el antiguo profesor y vi esto – sacando libreta de color café – ese viejo tenía la costumbre de anotar las excusas que los alumnos de daban para evitar ver su clases, así estaría preparado por si usaban las misma excusa – me sorprendió el profesor Clapp siempre fue responsable pero el año pasado… digamos que se volvió un poco senil y tuvo que jubilarse – curiosamente en sus últimos tres años no hizo nada y la señorita Mallory tiene unas tres hojas con su nombre – busque aquellas página con temor conocía a Lauren y ella era una manipuladora, di con su nombre y no me sorprendí a ver que todas las semana inventaba una excusa diferente pero para el último año su excusa fue – según las anotaciones del mi predecesor la señorita tuvo su periodo durante cada semana_

 _\- Creo entender su punto – cerre el cuarto para luego masajear mi cabeza, esa chica me iba a oir_

 _\- Entonces entenderá mi punto – lo vi entrelazar sus dedos mirándome fijamente_

 _\- Quiere saber cuando las chicas están en su días para evitar estos problemas – señale_

 _\- Así es…_

 _\- Lo entiendo, pero profe… digo Emmett el preguntarle algo así a una chica es incómodo, nadie va a querer decirte eso – trate de explicarle_

 _\- Lo entiendo y creo tener una mejor idea – lo mire con desconfianza no lo conocía pero algo me decía que no debía de confiar en él ni en sus ideas – Que tal si cada una escribe los días que les baja yo leeré las notas y luego las destruiré – me dijo como si fuera lo más normal, solo rodee los ojos no ibas a terminar nunca estas discusión – aunque existe otra opción_

 _\- Y esa seria? – con suspicacia_

 _\- Cuando ellas venga con esas excusas deberán mostrarme la prueba de que están en sus días – lo intente lo juro que lo intente pero no pude contarme, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar tome la soda que había en el escritorio y la lance a la cara antes caminar a la puerta – creo que prefiero la soda de naranja – lo vi con la soda en la mano, el tipo tenia buenos reflejos – de una manera otra tendrán que aceptar mi ofertar_

 _\- Hablare con los chicas, mañana mismo tendrá todos y cada uno de esos papeles en sus escritorio – bufe furiosa – pero deberá cumplir con su promesa y destruir esa información._

 _Ese tipo era un cretino, un idiota quien se creía no podía ordenarnos decirle algo personal, pero prefería escribirlo a que todas las chicas tengan que mostrarles sus… sus… mierda no puedo decirlo, pero si él creía que iba a ganarlas todas estaba muy equivocado._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Emmett POV**_

 _Vi aquella peculiar humana salir de mi oficina y no puede evitar reírme como loco, había tomado la decisión correcta al ser profesor y no alumno iba a ser más interesante y podía hacer mi voluntad con aquella bola de pubertos quienes siempre veían con deseos a mi mujer, anteriormente ellos nos evitaban como la peste sea porque en su interior sabían que eramos peligros o solo porque los ignorábamos, aun así siempre miraba más de la cuenta a mi Rose, ahora como profesor podía hacerlos pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos, los más importantes, mis fantasías profesor/alumna con mi Rose sería una realidad, el solo pensarlo hacia mi Emmett Junior despertara, aunque era una lástima que no usaron uniformes, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira lo diente._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? – Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un muy encabronado Edward – ¿Porque_ _ **Ella**_ _salió de aquí furiosa? ¿Por qué tienes tantas imágenes asquerosas con un uniforme en tu cabeza? ¿En qué diablo estabas pensando con_ _ **Ella**_ _aquí? – Se acercó a mi iracundo, mierda que lo había jodido – ¿Cómo que la jodiste? – grito con los ojos rojo_

 _\- Hermano cálmate no estás pensando con claridad – me aparte a toda velocidad de e´l – no es lo que crees – alce mis manos mostrándole que no haría nada – huele el aire no he hecho nada con ella – su pecho se inflo pero aun así no se relajó – no estaba pensando en tu chica sino en Rose y en lo que podía hacerle ahora que era profesor – esta vez sí se relajó, suspire aliviado_

 _\- ¿Por qué salió furiosa? – pregunto fríamente_

 _\- Ah es por mi nueva regla descuida no hay nada raro entre ella y yo – restándole importancia – Rose es mi_ _ **Tua Cantante**_ _ella huele mucho mejor que esa chica, no sé si lo notaste pero olía a perro mojado_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? – me miro confundido_

 _\- Cuando entro puede sentir su olor, era como si hubiera jugado con un perro antes de venir aquí – señale con desagrado_

 _\- No sentí ningún olor a perro mojado – me respondió confundido – olía a fresillas y canela_

 _\- Tal vez sea cosa de_ _ **Tua Cantante**_ _, pero en mi olía a perro mojado – aunque dudaba que fuera por eso, Alice y Esme para mi olían bien, tal vez sea porque Edward aun no la había convertido en vampiro espero que fuera pronto pues el olor a perro mojado no me agradaba_

 _Salí de mi oficina y caminamos hasta el cafetín, se suponía que éramos profesores y debíamos comer junto con los otros educadores, gracias a que logramos persuadir al director este nos permitió "comer" con nuestros hermanos, Alice no había querido que Jasper o Rosalie fueron también profesores, según ella porque llamaríamos mucho la atención, pero eso era una tontería siempre llamaba la atención los humanos instintivamente volteaban a vernos, ya sea por miedo o porque los deslumbrábamos con nuestra presencia._

 _Al entrar en la cafetería los ojos se todos se posaron en nosotros, solo sonreír buscando a los demás con la mirada, como de costumbre estaba en la mesa más lejana de todos, quise ir hasta haya cuando vi que Edward se quedaba en su lugar con la mirada perdida, curioso busque lo que él estaba viendo distinguí a la castaña almorzando al otra lado de la cafetería, sus amigos estaba hablando pero ella parcia sumergida en su teléfono._

 _\- Es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino o llamaremos la atención – le dije a Edward a velocidad vampiro, el simplemente asintió antes de caminar pero sin dejar de ver a aquella chica_ _ **Esto iba a ser un poco difícil**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _Estaba terminando de leer los mensajes que mi padre y Jake me había dejado, por alguna razón quería que regresara a clase luego de que las clases terminara, aun cuando les explique que tenía cosas que hacer, ambos se negaron a entender, por lo que no tuve de otra más que aceptar._

 _\- ¿Qué te dijo el profesor? – me pregunto Jessica levante la mirada de mi teléfono_

 _\- Para mañana todas deberán entregarle el formulario – les dije antes de levantarme._

 _\- Espera, ¿tenemos que hacerlo? – me pregunto altera Lauren, la mire molesto todo esto era su culpa_

 _\- Por supuesto – dije con tranquilidad – todo eso gracias a cierta persona que al parecer el año pasado le excuso durante todo la clase deportiva alegando que estaba en sus días – la mire con reojo esta solo se encogió en su lugar_

 _\- ¿Y si nos negamos? – Jessica me miro como si yo fuera su enemiga_

 _\- Cuando uses esa excusa tendrás que mostrarle que realmente estas en eso días – le informe sin el menor interés_

 _\- Estas diciendo que debemos mostrarle nuestro…_

 _\- Así es tendrás que mostrarle tus tollas o tampones manchados – las chicas me miraron como si estuviera loca_

 _\- Eso es acoso – expuso Lauren, ella no tenía ni voz ni voto todo era por su culpa_

 _\- Lo hubiera pensando antes de decir al profesor Clapp cada clases que estas en tus días – escupí hastía de sus estupideces – ahora y gracias a ti, todas debemos humillarnos y decirle a ese pervertido – señalando el lugar en donde este está sentando, ¿Cómo lo supe?. no sé pero sabía que estaba ahí – cuando nos baja, así que cierra la maldita boca y acéptalo - abrió varias veces su boca antes de cerrarla no tenía nada para defenderse – y antes de que se me olvida estas expulsada de club de porristas_

 _-¿Qué? Soy la capitana no puedes hacerlo_

 _\- Yo no puedo, pero según el directo tu falta del año pasado es suficiente para que quede fuera – mostrándole el documento que el director me había dado – busca una nueva capitana para que te remplaces – le di la espalda y me marche, no estaba de ánimos de escuchar a esa idiota, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer_

 _Extrañamente antes de salir sin entender nada desvié la mirada hacia aquella mesa alejada del resto, mi mirada se encontró con aquella dorada_ sentía correr y fluir la electricidad de la adrenalina dentro de mí, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron, me sentía ansiosa y el solo pensar en irme me aterraba, desea acercarme estar en sus brazos, quería sentirme segura y solo con el me sentiría así. Aparte esos pensamiento absurdos, no era de esas chica que se obsesionaban con los chicos menos con un profesor, se suponía que era una persona sensata, ignorando el dolor de mi pecho me fui, podía sentir los ojos de aquella persona en mi espalda, necesitaba alejarme debía aclarar mis pensamiento, nunca fui una persona que se dejaba guiar por sus instinto, solo estaba estresada debía tomar un poco de aire.

.

.

Al final de clases estaba teniendo un profundo dolor de cabeza, todas las chicas estaban furiosa al enterarse de que debía informarle al nuevo profesor sobre sus días rojos, a pesar de que trate de explicarle ellas no entraban en razón, como si yo no tuviera que pasar por eso también, cansada de todas esa tontería decidí ignorarlas, tarde o temprano me iba a dejar tranquila, guarde mi cosas antes de dirigirme al estacionamiento, una extraña sensación se apodero de mi como si barras de metal me golpearan directamente en mis entrañas con cada paso que daba fuera del colegio, al llegar al estacionamiento estaba sudando, me faltaba el aire y mis manos temblaba, me recosté en mi moto tocándome la frente, pensando que me había enfermando, pero la sentí helada posiblemente había cogido alguna clase virus, genial el primer día y me había enfermado, subí a mi moto con cierto pesar, antes de encenderla, iría a supermercado y luego a casa.

Al llegar al súper me consideraba ir al hospital, mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, antes de dar dos pasos sentí mis pies enredarse y la oscuridad me rodeo la última cosa que pude ver fue el rostro del profesor Edward Cullen.

 _._

 _._

 _\- Señorita – era una voz angelical y maternal, me sentía en una suave y caliente nube – Señorita puede oírme – me queje antes de abrir los ojos, la luz me molesto y el olor a desinfectante fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar – Oh que bueno que ya despertó – mire a la extraña mujer,_ cabello suave de color caramelo, su cara tenía forma de corazón con hoyuelos ojos de _color ámbar, unas pronunciadas ojeras de color malvar y una nariz perfilada, parecidos a los chicos nuevos, esa mujer tenía un aura maternal_

 _\- ¿Qué me paso? – mi voz sonaba rara_

 _\- Te desmayaste en el estacionamiento del supermercado – me respondí la mujer sentándose a mi lado a la vez que tomaba mis manos – Así que te traje al hospital_

 _\- Vaya gracias – intente levantarme pero mis ligamentos me dolieron_

 _\- Tranquila mi esposo dijo que vendría en cuanto diera aviso a tus padres – la mujer me hizo recostarme nuevamente_

 _\- Su esposo?_

 _\- Si mi esposo es el nuevo doctor, Carlisle Cullen_

 _\- Usted es familiar de los profesores Cullen – señale sorprendida, por eso se me hacía conocida_

 _\- Creo que te refieres a Emmett y Edward – asentí – ellos son mis hijos_

 _\- Oh ya veo sus hijos – cerré los ojos me seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero procese lo que me dijo – sus hijos - la mire como si estuviera loca, ella no podía tener más de veintiséis años a lo mucho llegaría a los treintas y los profesores tendría más de veintitrés años_

 _\- Soy Esme Cullen tengo treinta y seis años pequeña – no le creía se veía demasiado joven para tener treinta y seis años – Siempre me han dicho que parezco de más mi esposo le pasa lo mismo – como si estuviera escuchando un doctor o mejor dicho_ un modelo de cabello rubio hasta la altura del cuello, ligero pero musculoso y con un cuerpo bien tonificado, ojos suaves de unos veintitantos años entro. Detrás de él pude ver a varias enfermeras embobadas con aquel hombre

\- Veo que nuestra paciente ha despertado – me dijo aquella estrella de cine

\- Eres doctor – confundida tal vez todavía este durmiendo era imposible que aquel hombre tan… tan atractivo fuera un doctor – disculpe no quise menospreciarlo es solo que es… - me mordí el labio para no decirle

\- Lo se, me veo joven pero tengo casi cuarenta años – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Imposible – me tape la boca antes de decir una estupidez – disculpe es que no lo aparenta

Al diablo este sujeto se veía aún más joven que Sam y él tenía más de ciento catorce años, que me diga que tiene casi cuarenta es como decirme que la nariz de Jessica es natural.

\- Descuida no eres la primera que me lo dice – volvió a sonreírme antes de revisarme sus manos eran fría pero no me molestaba, era refrescante, durante aquella revisión su esposa no se apartó de mi lado algo extraño pero no me importo, cuando termino su revisión escuche los gritos alterados de mi padre, antes de que el doctor se alejara Sam entro en la habitación completamente encolerizado

\- Maldita sanguijuela aléjate de mi bebé – grito mi padre apartando sin la menor delicadeza a Esme

\- Papá que rayos te pasa? – le pregunte incomoda por la forma amenazante que veía a aquellas personas – Basta papá ellos me ayudaron – le dije molesta por su actitud

Él ni se inmuto su mirada seguía puesta en aquellas personas tan agradables, gracias a cielo Emily entro en la habitación al ver aquella atmosfera tuvo que intervenir

\- Sam comportante – hablo de forma autoritaria, mi padre la miro y luego a los Cullen antes de voltear a verme

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? – me pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos revisando cada parte de mi rostro

\- Estoy bien, la señora Cullen dijo que me desmaye, el doctor me estaba revisando cuando tu entres como loco – recalque indignada por su actitud

\- Si bueno no importa nos vamos de aquí – empezó a recoger mis cosa

\- Sam basta – volvió a decir Emily sentando a mi lado – está bien pequeña?

\- Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza y la garganta – señale antes de disculparme con los Cullen, ellos no tenían la culpa de que mi padre fuera un psicópata que no podía verme en un hospital sin querer matar a todos, no le gustaba verme en ese lugar

\- Comprendo – Emily me dedico una sonrisa un poco tensa antes de ver a los Cullen – ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor?

\- Emily – intento reprochar papá pero una mirada de ella lo hizo callar

\- Quiero hacerle unos exámenes de sangre, pero creo que está sufriendo una anemia un poco aguda – respondió el doctor sin inmutarse por la actitud de mi padre, ese hombre era un santo – haz estado comiendo bien en los últimos días – intento acerarme pero nuevamente mi padre se puso en el medio

\- Sam hasta a un lado tiene que revisarla – Emily trato de hacerle entrar en razón pero mi padre no se movió

\- A veces me salto una o dos comida pero no es a diario – le respondía golpeando a mi padre en la cabeza

\- Te estas saltando las comidas – al fin mi padre dejo de asesinar al hombre con la mirada para hacerlo conmigo

\- Es solo que he estado estresada no es nada grave – le dije incomoda

\- Esta decidido me tomare un largas vacaciones, sabía que era muy pronto para empezar a trabajar – magullo a lo que Emily y yo rodamos los ojos, él era dramático y por todo lo que pasaba amenazaba con dejar de trabajar

\- Sam cállate y deja que el doctor termine de hablar – se lo agradecí estaba a punto de tomar lo más próximo y golpear – siga doctor

\- Solo es una suposición pero es posible que solo sea un poco de descompensación, por eso quiero hacerle unos exámenes de sangre – sugirió

\- Claro eres un experto sacado sangre no – inquirió con burla mi padre, hasta ahí aguante tome lo más cercado que tenía al alcance que era el control del televiso y lo golpeo en la cara – Bebé

\- Papá podrías callarte por una maldita vez – gruñí sintiendo como si el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento – lárgate de aquí ahora mismo – señale hacia la puerta

\- No me voy a ir eres mi hija…

\- O te largar o le digo a Emily sobre lo que paso con sus bikini negro – le dijo tan bajo que el solo me escucharía, él se tensó antes de gruñirme – bien me voy – se levantó molesto – Emily te quedas con ella si algo pasa grita – le dijo a ella antes de voltea a ver al doctor – le haces daño y te destrozare y quemare – amenazo antes de irse golpeando la puerta

\- Lo siento doctor – me disculpe con el hombre avergonzada – mi padres es un idiota

Esme solo se rio al igual que Emily, me recosté al ver a una enfermera demasiado joven y con su uniforme demasiado corto entra en la habitación con una bandeja de metal con una jeringa y un pequeño tuvo de vidrio

 _ **Maldita sea porque a mí**_ – me queje al ver que no iba a ser un poco de sangre lo que me iba a sacar, odiaba los hospitales tanto como la agujas, seguramente cometí horror en una vida pesada y ahora lo estaba pagando.

 **Cuatro horas después**

Estaba saliendo del hospital en silla de rueda, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para caminar y el doctor tuvo razón al decir que estaba anémica por lo que después de varios exámenes donde me sacaron más sangre de la requerida – Odio al maldito doctor modelo – decidieron enviarme a casa con una larga lista de lo que debía comer, las pastillas de caballo que debía ingerir y que debía regresar en dos semanas – como si yo quisiera volver al maldito hospital -. Papá nos estaba esperando en el estacionamiento con su patrulla lista para llevarme a casa.

\- Se lo agradezco doctor – le dijo Emily al doctor agradecida por todo, yo solo lo ignore, quería sacarle la lengua al maldito sacador de sangre

\- Vamos Bella quita esa carita – el hombre se puso a mi altura pero yo gire mi cara – vamos pequeña era necesario sacarte toda esa sangre

\- Si la sangre debería estar fuera de mi cuerpo así sería – refunfuñe a lo que él se rio

\- Es por tu salud – lo mire y le saque la lengua – bien ya que has sido una buena niña te regale esto – saco una chocolatina, lo mire con la ceja levanta realmente creía que me iba a comprar con eso – y también esto – saco tres bombones de chocolate rellenos de avellana, antes de que pudiera reaccionar tomes los dulce

\- Ya mamá Emily vámonos a no ser que él quiera sacarme más sangre – le dije nerviosa ya no me confiaba de ese doctor, Emily sola se rio antes de llevarme empujarme

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Bella – grito el doctor, quise mostrarle el dedo pero me aguante, ni loca nos volveríamos a ver


End file.
